jealousy
by ivy poison
Summary: A boy re-enters the life of Cagalli and it makes Athrun jealous but couldn't tell Cagalli that he loved her while Cagalli is jealous on lacus. Will the two find out that they love each other much or it will remain a secret?just find it out guys.PLS READ T


* * *

hi guys this is my first story please submit reviews and please support me... and I'm really nervous cause I'm not a goodwriter . Enjoy reading and please review.Negative reviews welcomed.Thank you for reading this one it's not that good but hope you like it.

* * *

guys another one the disclaimer thing, I don't understand if only good writers have to write that but I'm writing it anyway... okay guys I'm not the author of gundam seed he's far much better than me and guys I don't want anything from you just read my story and give meyour review is very fine and the support thing is for my fellow writers and readers to give me some of their writing tips and pls enjoy thank you

* * *

the next chapter will be realesed on unexact timen and date but ifIwill have time I'll give it to you and one more thing guys pls watch out for the next chapter cause there's aplan out theremade byDanieru (invented character)but still don't have permanent story on my mind just find it out on the next issue...thank you

* * *

Cagalli still feels the heartache seeing Athrun and Lacus together; while she is passing into a room she had seen them flinging each other so sweetly. Why? Why? Why should I fall for someone that doesn't love me? His heart belongs to someone else….She thought as a tear nearly fell in her check but how can she forget him, he meant everything to her and he holds my poor heart. No matter what she does she can't forget him even she injection many anesthesia in her heart, she was thinking as she walked to the pathway of the building. Not paying attention to her way she had bumped to something that she didn't know that make her lost her balance and stumbled into the floor. 

"I'm so sorry miss," said a guy.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry I'm not paying attention to my way," replied Cagalli admitting her fault

"Are you sure you're okay miss?" asked the guy as he helped Cagalli to stand up.

"Oh yes I am," said Cagalli reassuring the guy.

"I'm new here. Wish you could assist me to Cagalli," the guy said sweetly

"Excuse me! Do I know you? "Said Cagalli irritably still fixing her clothes but when she looked up to the guy her question was answered quickly.

He is her childhood friend not exactly best friend but a very close one. She could still recognize him because of those green eyes and brown hair it's very weird but she like the looks of him now. They got separated because she was trained to rule the country and how to manage it even with a war. She was trained very hard by her father because he had foreseen the war until now they haven't seen each other for along time.

"Danieru, nice seeing you again!" greeted Cagalli in a cheerful tone and hugged him.

"You too my friend .So how's life?" he asked as they walk back to Cagalli's office steps away.

"I'm fine, How about you?" Cagalli asked back as she opened the door.

"Me I'm very fine especially now I see you," Danieru replied

"So, what brings you here?" Cagalli ask again.

"Nothing, I'm just planning out our reunion with our old friends, after so many years. Wonder what happened with the others," he replied

"Really, that sounds great! So when and where it will be?" she asked with an excitement trough her voice

"I don't have any plan yet. Wish you could help me?" he replied

"Oh my pleasure, just tell me what to do." answered Cagalli.

Their conversations continue smoothly and there were times that Danieru would compliment Cagalli. It sometimes makes Cagalli blush. Now they were talking like the way back then teasing, joking and laughing. It seems that the time has done nothing to their closeness and bonding. If they have boyfriend or girlfriend it will be jealous of what they are doing now, like it was doing now with Athrun. He was about to explode on what he is seeing, almost wanted to kill that guy but it seems that Cagalli is enjoying more his company than his. He can't control it now he needs to go there but he can't because he's shy. Luckily the guy had seen him…

"Hello!" said the guy to him while waving his hand intohim.

"Athrun is that you? What do you need? Please come in" Cagalli said softly to Athrun, whose hiding in the wall.

At last Cagalli had noticed him. He's been following them since he have seen them together. He looks so stupid on what he is doing but he can't help it. He didn't knew the guy and what if he tried to hurt Cagalli without him by her side, he could have kill himself. So he kept following them until now …..

"Hi guys, sorry to disturb you two but I just come passing by," Athrun lied

"It's okay, don't worry by the way my friend Danieru. Danieru- Athrun" she introduced.

"Nice meeting you," Athrun said as he gave out his hand

"Nice meeting you too," replied Danieru as he received his hands and quickly give Cagalli a meaningful glance

"How about to treat you in um a restaurant, I'm quite hungry" suggested Danieru

"I love too because I want to spend more time talking to you" Cagalli said as she pack her things up.

"You Athrun do you want to come with us?" he invited

"Oh sure, just wait me. I will just pack up my things first." Athrun replied

"Okay" said Danieru as he smiled meaningful as if planning something.

Athrun quickly packed his things up and hurriedly go to Cagalli and Danieru, which is still having a chat. Danieru quickly noticed Athrun and already told them to go. They had ride Danieru's car and quickly drove of to the most near but a first class restaurant.


End file.
